1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying device, and more particularly, to an image displaying device with time control function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most personal computers currently available in the market have very limited capability in restricting usage of the computers. For example, in an office environment, a user may work in front of a computer and watch the computer monitor for too long which may hurt his/her eyes. A child may play computer games or access Internet for too long and forget to sleep. Some publicly available software such as Ergo Sentry (www.magnitude.com) or ErgoBreak for office use (www.vanity.net) provide some limited time control function. For example, if a computer installed with such software is used longer than a predetermined time interval, the software will display a warning message on the screen and suggest the user to take a break. However, it is usually very easy for a user to get around or stop executing the software because they are stored in the hard disk of the computer and can be easily initiated or terminated. Such easiness renders it useless in controlling usage of the computer. Parents may hope that a computer system can be set to automatically restrict its usage when a predetermined time-related event is detected so that their kids will not indulge in the computer for too long, and such restriction should not easily be bypassed by general computer users.